


Holidays, Pumpkins, and more

by youarekillianmehugh



Series: Random tidbits [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Letters to Juliet
Genre: College AU, Cutie pies, M/M, but its not carried out, courferre dads, cute fluff, dads, there is one professor/student thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a gaggle of the various short stories I've written on Tumblr from prompts i've gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoes are for everyone

Courfeyrac had made it his mission to kiss every single person at that holiday party; standing at doorways and even going as far to carry a sprig of mistletoe around with him. He had even managed to steal a peck on Bahorel’s cheek when he left.

The only ones he hadn’t gotten under the mistletoe by the end of the night were his lovely flatmates.

Enjolras was splayed on the couch, his dreds spread around his head in a halo.

“Ah! And the party has officially ended!” he announced, only to be met by a groan from Enjolras.

“You’re so loud.” He chuckled and hung the mistletoe over his friend’s head.

“Mistletoe” he said simply, Enjolras rolled his eyes in response, but a small smiled slipped onto his face nonetheless. Courfeyrac gave Enjolras a quick peck and ruffled his hair.

“Happy Holidays my friend”

“And to you too.”

“Oh Combeferre!”

“He went to bed a while ago”

“Ahh poo…wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, why not? I’m not going to be sleeping soon anyways.” This led to the two watching a movie while Enjolras typed away at an essay that was probably due two weeks ago.

-

Courfeyrac woke up to the smell of waffles and a way-too-cheery-at-this-time-of-the-morning Combeferre working on breakfast. He poured a grumpy Enjolras some coffee and set the pot down.

“Morning Courfeyrac,”

“You’re too cheery at this time of the morning”

“Nice to know you’re doing well…” he paused, looking at something over Courfeyrac’s head. He looked to be contemplating something before walking over to Courfeyrac and giving him a quick kiss.

“Mistletoe” Courfeyrac looked up, then kissed Combeferre again, but this time a little deeper, and a lot longer. Combeferre’s glasses smashed into his nose but really the two didn’t pay much mind to it. They only broke apart when they heard an ‘ahem’ from Enjolras, who merely raised an eyebrow at them before going back to his coffee. Out of breath and cheeks, rosy, the two men stood there for a second, not sure what to do.

Combeferre’s glasses had fogged up and sat askew in his face, matching his equally mussed hair. After a minute or so, he composed himself, and went back to cooking the pancakes. Courfeyrac sat down next to Enjolras.

Enjolras left not soon after that, claiming he needed to meet Feuilly for a meeting about their latest plan. He came home that night to find Combeferre and Courfeyrac curled up on the couch, their limbs tangled together and heads resting atop the other’s; a movie still playing, and small smiles resting on their faces as they slept.


	2. Fireflies are for laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre cheers courfeyrac up by taking him to see some fireflies.

Whenever Courfeyrac felt upset, Combeferre would always take him to his special place, somewhere that was secluded and rested right next to a small lake. At night, the lake would be surrounded by thousands of fireflies, illuminating the darkness and reflecting off of the still pond’s surface, making it seem almost as if it were daylight.

The first time Combeferre did this, fireflies landed on his nose and fingers. He laughed with joy and laughed again when more landed on his glasses. He heard a soft snort, and turned to see his friend silently giggling. This would widen his smile more and then the other burst out laughing.

Courfeyrac laughed until his sides hurt, now he wasn’t laughing at Combeferre, he was laughing because Combeferre’s chuckle was highly contagious and it was near impossible to stop once it infected one.

The night ended in cuddling, and after that, Courfeyrac felt lighter and happier. This memory would be the brightest and his most fondest.


	3. Pumpkins are for sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac wants the biggest pumpkin in the pumpkin patch, but Miss Cosette says its too big :(

"But Miss Cosette! I want this one!" Courfeyrac whined, clutching onto a pumpkin roughly his size.  
"Now Courfeyrac, that will be very hard to get in a car, its the size of you!"  
"But I’m small!" he whined, balling up his little fists and pouting.  
"I know, but-"  
"He can put it in my car miss Cosette!" a small voice chimed in. Cosette turned around to look at a small boy with large, round glasses.  
"Is your mum alright with that darling?" she asked, bending down to his level to talk to him.  
"I’m getting a big one too. And mum loves Courfie" he said, ‘courfie’ sounding slurred due to his missing front teeth.  
"Ferrie! My hero!"Courfeyrac yelled, and tackled the boy.  
Combeferre giggled, even when he was nearly knocked down by the younger boy.  
“Hold on, let me go get my mum” Combeferre said, untangling himself from Courfeyrac. The curly haired boy turned and gave his teacher a toothless smile. She knelt down to ruffle his hair.  
“So, are you going to paint or carve it out this year?”  
“CARVE IT! IT CAN BE A JAIL CELL! PLUS ALL THE PUMPKIN GUTS WILL BE AMAZING” he exclaimed excitedly. She laughed and stood back up.  
“Hello Mrs. Combeferre,”  
“Hello Miss Faulchevant.” She turned to Courfeyrac, “Come on, lets get this pumpkin in the van” she said before turning to pick up the large pumpkin with a grunt. Courfeyrac grabbed Combeferre’s hand and the boys followed the mother to the car.  
—  
“Miss Cosette! Miss Cosette! Look at what Ferrie and I did this weekend!!!” Courfeyrac grinned, putting a numerous amount of photos on her desk.  
“Well lets see then-oh!” she laughed, “these are wonderful! Thank you Courfeyrac”  
“Welcome” he grinned, then turned around to skip over to his seat and sit next to Combeferre.  
One picture had Courfeyrac sitting in the large pile of pumpkin guts; another had him standing in the ‘jail cell’, the pumpkin had ‘bars’ cuts out, he had an overexaggerated frown on his face., Another had him in the jail cell and Combeferre standing next to it with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed. The next one had combeferre getting distracted by a moth; the next one had Combeferre standing in the pumpkin, too tall to properly fit inside, a frustrated look on his face and Courfeyrac laughing. The last one had Courfeyrac attempting to pull the taller boy in the pumpkin with him, both covered in pumpkin guts, and Combeferre trying very hard to get away.  
Cosette rolled her eyes fondly, placed the pictures back down on her desk, and stood up.  
“Alrighty class”


	4. Coffee talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac is enamored with his professor and over time, his professor starts to like him as well, from the prompt: "or or or or teacher/student dorks??? efbdajfbsaygfas courferre"

“Hello Professor Combeferre!” a bright voice greeted him on the early Saturday morning as he entered the coffee shop. He looked up to see one of his students waving at him, dressed up in a barista smock.

“What can I get you this morning?”

“Antoine?”

“How many times have I asked you to call me Courfeyrac?” the college student frowned. This caused Combeferre’s grumpy exterior to crack as an apologetic grin spread across his face.

“More than enough times I suppose. I am truly sorry…I’ll just get some dark Cuban coffee this morning”

“Excellent choice!” the student grinned and went to make his coffee.

—

Combeferre looked up as he heard footsteps enter the room.

“May I speak to you, professor?”

“I don’t know Courfeyrac, there’s quite a line” he said, gesturing to the empty room sarcastically, a small smile slipping onto his face. “Sure, what do you need?”

“Well I’m not exactly sure if I understand this concept fully…” Courfeyrac explained, getting out his notes and showing them to the older man.

“Ahh, I am quite sorry, I did not explain that as well as I intended to…here…”

—

“Professor, are you free later?”

“I’m sorry Courfeyrac, office hours are cancelled this week, but you can arrange a meeting with me at the coffee shop if you need help.” Courfeyrac sighed in response.

“You’re doing very well Courfeyrac, much better than the beginning of the semester. Its frustrating, but in time you’ll get it. I know you can.” He placed a reassuring hand on Courfeyrac’s shoulder before leaving.

Courfeyrac sighed and touched his shoulder after the older man left; a tingling sensation remaining where the man’s hand had been moments before.

—

“Courfeyrac you’re getting this right, I’m confused to why you’re insisting you’re getting it wrong.”

“I want to understand it deeper.”

Combeferre beamed, “Well then, where do you want to start?”

Courfeyrac’s smile was radiant.

—

“Morning Professor!” Combeferre was greeted by his favorite sound. He looked up to see the sun shining, waking him up from his sleepy, drowsy state.

He ordered decaf.


	5. Hermit crabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac saves Combeferre from being written up for hermit crabs. Based off the prompt: "you’re the RA and you’re trying to bust me for having hermit crabs" because if anyone is gonna try harboring hermit crabs it would be either courf or ferre"

Combeferre was usually VERY careful when it came to room inspection, but that weekend he had been away at home and had completely forgot about it. His 6 hermit crabs were just hanging out in the tank when his RA came in.

"Hello Combeferre just here for the room inspect-really"

Combeferre froze. He didn’t know what to do. He just sat there, looking between his RA and the hermit crabs. His RA just crossed his arms and gave Combeferre a pointed look.

"Those aren’t…mine?" was the first thing out of his mouth. He was horrible at lying.

"Combeferre, you live in a single"

"Damn"

"I’m going to have to write you up-"

"Please don’t"

"Combeferre-"

"Hey Mac!" Courfeyrac greeted, sticking his head in.

"Nice hermit crabs Combeferre!"

"Too bad he’s going to have to get rid of them"

"Mac-"

"Thats the rules Courfeyrac."

"But they’re so cute!" "Courf not now-"

"Mac, here, let me take over" the other RA said, making grabby hands for the clipboard.

"You’re not going to write him up, are you"

"Nope." Mac sighed, and handed the sheet over to Courfeyrac.

"Just don’t let me see them again when its room inspection" he said firmly, pointing to Combeferre before he left. Combeferre nodded.

"Lucky I came by" Courfeyrac smiled at the sophmore"

"Yes. Very lucky. Thank you."

"I had to save the hermit crabs. I mean one was named after me"

"You named that one."

"Exactly. Now where is my kiss?" he grinned. Combeferre rolled his eyes and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.


	6. Windows are for falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre and COurfeyrac fall in love with each other through the window

Combeferre first sees Combeferre setting up a tiny little cactus outside his window. Courfeyrac’s smile is like sunshine, and he handled it so gently.

Courfeyrac first sees Combeferre grinning at a book he was reading, then full on laughing. Combeferre has a very loud laugh (despite his manner being very calm, quiet, and gentle).

Combeferre falls a little bit in love with Courfeyrac after he came home from a bad day and he is greeted with the sight of his neighbor waltzing in a onesie with a coat rack.

Courfeyrac falls a little bit in love with Combeferre when he sees Combeferre playing with his cat. His face portrayed such a childish joy and love that it was hard to not fall for him. Also the first time he saw the other wearing a tank top with the tattooed arms was a plus.


	7. But thats not what happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac decided to spice it up when his daughters asked him how he and Combeferre met

“Daddy! Daddy! Tell us how you and papa met!” Sherry cheered while Elizabeth hopped on his back.

“Yeah daddy, how did you two meet?” he laughed, and put Elizabeth down next to Sherry.

“You really want to know? I don’t know kids, it may BLOW YOUR MINDS!” he said, miming an explosion. Sherry giggled with joy and Elizabeth responded with a “whoaaa”

“Now you have to tell us daddy! You just have to!”

“Alright Alright. So one day…”

-

“Woah!” Courfeyrac tripped and some guy caught him, “Got you!” he looked up at his savior and it was like love at first sight…The man’s dark skin seemed to be illuminated by a bright light, and his glasses magnified his beautiful brown eyes.

“Are you alright?” he asked, helping Courfeyrac up.

“I’m alright now”

“That’s good” he smiled. Oh wow his smile was dazzling. Like the light from a thousand suns.

“Thank you. Since you just saved my life, could I buy you a cuppa?”

“Cuppa?”

“Cup of coffee or tea?”

“Oh, um, actually, I really need to be at my job, I’m running late. Sorry!” he apologized, his tone seeping into his features. Oh wow he was pretty.

“Thanks again!” Courfeyrac called after him.

—

“Marius! I think I just met the love of my life!” Courfeyrac exclaimed as he burst through his friend’s door.

“Courfeyrac!” Marius was standing up in his ratty clothes, and beet red. Cosette was giggling on the couch, although her cheeks were tinted with a similar color.

Courfeyrac sat in between the two and sighed.

“He’s so pretty and I don’t even know his name!”

“Well maybe he’s local. And there is the big music festival tonight. He might be there” Cosette smiled, patting his back.

“Brilliant! You’re brilliant! Have I ever told you you’re brilliant!” he grinned, and kissed her cheek. “Keep her Marius. Don’t let her go” he said, kissing his best friend’s cheek and dashing to Marius’s room.

“Wait. I don’t live here.” he walked out of the room and apartment.

—

Courfeyrac looked around the festival, tapping everyone on the shoulder to get a good look at their faces. He had given up hope by the time the fireworks started.

“Excuse me?” someone tapped his shoulder, “Do you know where the-oh, hello” he turned around to see the sun smile guy from the morning.

“Hey”

“Do you know where the concessions are?”

“Yeah! I’ll show you! Since I still owe you a drink”

“Oh you don’t have to-”

“I insist” the man gave him a small smile.

After they got their drinks, they conversed for a while and watched the fireworks. Near the end of the show, Courfeyrac turned to the man.

“I feel so bad…I never asked your name”

“Combeferre, and yours?”

“Combeferre” Courfeyrac sighed.

“Your name is Combeferre too?”

“No! No, its Courfeyrac”

“Well, its nice meeting you Courfeyrac” Combeferre chuckled.

“You too…Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course”

“Can I kiss you?”

Combeferre nearly choked on his drink.

“Pardon?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“But we just met”

“Sorry, stupid question-” Combeferre leaned forward and their lips met. Just as this happened, the last round of fireworks went off.

When they pulled away, the two were sporting goofy grins.

—

“and that is how I met and fell in love with Papa!!”

“Yay!”

“Daddy that was so cute!”

“So cute!”

“And romantic-”

“I want my first love experience to be just like that!”

“Just like what?” Combeferre asked, leaning against the door.

“Like how you and Daddy met and fell in love”

“Are you sure? It wasn’t much, really.” Combeferre said, walking forward to sit on the bed.

“How could you say that Papa?! He asked you out with fireworks!”

“Oh really?” Combeferre quirked an eyebrow at his husband. The man smiled sheepishly.

“I remember getting into an argument with you and then having to patch you up after you got smacked in the face by a door…but I don’t remember fireworks”

“Ruin the romance why don’t you”

“The talk afterwards was quite romantic I would like to think” Combeferre replied, kissing his husbands cheek.

“That was cute!” Sherry exclaimed.

“I like the fireworks better” Elizabeth muttered.

“Well, fireworks or not, it happened my dears. Now time for bed!” Combeferre chirped, picking Elizabeth up and placing her in her bed.

“AWWW BUT PAPA”

“whyyyy”

“Ferree thats so unferrrrrrrrrreeee” Courfeyrac whined, then giggled. Ferre rolled his eyes fondly and tucked the girls in and kissed their heads; Courfeyrac gave each of them a raspberry on their cheek.

“ECk daddy!” Sherry exclaimed, wiping off her face. Elizabeth just giggled, “I love you daddy”

“Night my angels”

“Sweet dreams my dears” the two men said as they closed the door.

“I really glowed like a thousand suns?”

“…how much did you hear?”

“a majority of it actually…”

“What did you think of it this time?”

“Very good originality. Although the original version was much, much better…”

“I think its always nice to add some spice to stories”

“Courfeyrac…” and the discussion went on for a while until it ended in a makeout session.


	8. Letters to Grantaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters to Juliet AU

Enjolras found a letter, stashed in the wall. That’s odd, she thought to himself. As she sat down at the table with the other women, she opened the letter.

1960…it was written exactly 50 years ago…wow. It was from a man, who loved another, but sadly he couldn’t do anything about it because he had to go back to Ireland.

“Oh no” she sighed, and started to write back, the words flowing from her pencil onto the page.

—

A week later.

“Excuse me?” a woman knocked on the door, her curly, unruly, dark hair in her face.

“May I help you?” Enjolras asked, standing up and walking over to the taller, angry woman.

“Did you write this letter to my grandpa?” she asked, holding up a letter. Enjolras took it gently from her hands and opened it.

“Why, yes, I did, I can’t believe it got to you so fast I-” the girl snatched it and stormed out. Enjolras looked at the other ladies with a confused look before walking out after her.

“Hey!…Hey!” the other woman turned around.

“What?!”

“You live in Ireland, I’m sure you didn’t come all the way down to Italy just to ask me that”

“No, I didn’t, I came to make sure my grandpa wouldn’t get lost!”

“Your grandpa came with you?!” the other woman sighed.

“Yes, because your stupid letter got his hopes up! What if Combeferre is dead, or forgot him? Or doesn’t want to see him?! What then?!”

“I’m sorry. but I think he deserved an answer after all these years-”

“Then, maybe. But now…its too late” and with that she disappeared around the corner with a flourish of black curls and green fabric. Enjolras scrunched up her face and followed her, hopeful that she might lead her to Courferyac.

She was correct when she found Grantaire conversing with an older man with curly grey hair. Enjolras walked toward them and extended her hand, causing Grantaire to roll her eyes.

“Hello, Courfeyrac? I’m Enjolras. I’m the one who wrote the letter.” Courfeyrac smiled widely at her, and scooped her into a big hug.

“Thank you for giving me hope.” he whispered as he let go. This was going to be a great adventure.

—————-

The trio had given up, and were on their last car ride.

“Grantaire, sweety, pull over to that vineyard. I could use something that isn’t whiskey. I know you like it but my god that stuff is fowl” Courfeyrac said, scowling at the flask in his hand. Grantaire chuckled.

“Alright grandpa, here we go”

After a few minutes of drving down the road, Courfeyrac tensed.

“Stop!” he exclaimed. Grantaire slammed her foot on the brakes, causing everyone in the car to lurch forward.

“What?-” Enjolras started as Courferyac undid his seat belt and bolted from the car.

“Its-Its” he spluttered, stumbling over his words. The two girls got out after him and raced to his side.

“Grandpa?”

“Its him”

“But he’s so young-”

“He looks just like him…Grantaire, what are you-” he started to say, as his grandchild approached the man.

“Hello, um, is your name Combeferre?” she asked. The man looked up with puzzled features.

“Oui,”

“Do you have a grandpa perhaps? Someone older?”

Grantaire walked back up.

“Combeferre is in his study, they went to go get him,” Coufeyrac’s eyes widened.

“Oh no they didn’t have to-um. this was a mistake. very-I have to go” Enjolras held his arm.

“Courfeyrac. Please. Don’t give up on this. This could be him…Don’t you want to see?” Grantaire looked over at Enjolras with an admirable look, a faint blush staining her cheeks, but soon looked away.

“Yeah, grandpa…don’t let him slip through your fingers” she whispered, holding his hand tightly. After a few minutes of breathing, Courfeyrac nodded his head, and let go of their hands.

“Alright” he lifted his head “Alright, Al…righ” he was at a loss for words when he saw the sight in front of him. The man looked nearly the same as he did 50 years ago. His white shirt in contrast with his dark skin; his round glasses perched atop of the bridge of his nose. And that smile. Oh he had dreamed for 50 years about that smile. To see it again was just…

His feet moved on their own account, bringing him forward until he joined the man in an embrace. His heart swelled as the taller man wrapped his arms around him and Courferyac buried his face in Combeferre’s chest, taking in his scent.

They stood there like that for a while, clinging to each other as if they would lose the other again if they dared let go.

When they did pull apart, Combeferre cupped Courfeyrac’s face in his hands, and gave him a small kiss. One of his hands trailed down Courf’s arm to link his fingers with the other man’s.

—

“I would love to say thank you. Thank you Enjolras. Without you and your letter, we wouldn’t be here today” Courfeyrac thanked him in front of the guests, squeezing Combeferre’s hand as he took a hold of it.

—

Combeferre and Courfeyrac walked around the vineyard, arm in arm.

“Can we do one thing?”

“And what is that?”

“Can we check on Grantaire?” Combeferre chuckled, and nodded his head.

“Lets go then”

As they came upon the patio, they saw Enjolras and Grantaire kissing sweetly.

“YES!” Courfeyrac said, pumping his fist in the air, before realizing how loud he was. Combeferre covered his mouth and the two ran away, giggling.

“Cheeky bastards” Grantaire muttered, although her tone betrayed her grimace. Enjolras just laughed, and pulled the woman in for another kiss.


	9. Voice actor for what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre meets his niece's favorite voice actor

“Uncle Ferre! Uncle Ferre! Its time for Jack’s Specs!” Emile yelled to the man in the glasses, who was in the kitchen talking to her parents.

“Is it five already?” he asked, poking his head out.

“Yes!” she said, sitting in front of the television, the light from the screen illuminating her dark skin. “Its starting soon! Hurry up!” He excused himself from the kitchen and sat next to her.

“Alright, Alright. So what is Jack going to do this week?” he asked, she giggled.

“Silly uncle, you should know that!” she squealed.

“Well I was just testing you and you failed,” he joked, tickling her sides.”Now here comes the tickle monster!” she giggled loudly, falling back onto the carpet.

“S-stop! It tickles!” he stopped, and pulled her into his lap as the show started.

At the commercial, she kissed his cheek and said, “You’re the bestest uncle ever in the whole world” and took off his glasses, earning a surprised noise from him.

“Emi, I can’t see without those,” he complained, trying to find them. She put them on her face, then yanked them off.

“Oww, you are really blind, uncle”

“Yes, thats why I need them back. I want to know if Jack ever finds his specs in the volcano”

“You know he will”

“Hey, you never know. He could be blind for the rest of the season for all we know” he quipped back, and she put his glasses back on his face.

—

“Excuse me? Could you help me with something?” a familiar voice asked him. Combeferre turned around to come face to face (well, more like face to air because the man was short, but Combeferre was about 6’5 so everyone was short to him) with a charming-looking man. His hair was a messy bunch of curls, and he wore a smile that was as dazzling as the sun.

“Sorry?” he asked.

“Oh I’m so sorry I thought you worked here. Sorry to bother you!” the man said apologetically, tripping up on his words a bit.

“No, its alright, I can help you, if you need it. I practically am here everyday. So what do you need to find?”

“Do you possibly know where the recording booth is? I’m supposed to record a series of children’s books”

“Yes, I know exactly where it is. I’ll take you there”

“Oh thank you so much. Sorry to bother you again.”

“Not a problem.” and the two started to walk to their destination.

“So, what series are you recording for?” Combeferre asked, starting up the stairs.

“Jack’s Specs” the man answered.

“Thats amazing. My niece and I watch that show every week!”

“Really?” the man beamed, “I’m glad you two enjoy it so much.”

“Your voice sounds familiar, are you on the show?” Combeferre asked.

“Yes, actually, I play Jack”

“Jack? As in Jack’s Specs?”

“The very one”

“Nice to meet you-”

“Courfeyrac,” Combeferre turned to face Courfeyrac after he had stopped in front of the booth. He stuck out his hand, and Courfeyrac took it, squeezing lightly, and letting his hand linger a little.

“Thank you, um-”

“Combeferre” Courfeyrac smiled at that.

“Thank you again, Combeferre. Hold on, one second.” he said, digging through his bag and pulling out a book and sharpie.

“What’s your niece’s name?”

“Oh you really don’t have to-”

“I insist. Name?” he asked, pulling off the sharpie lid with his teeth, the cap dangling out of the side of his mouth.

“Uh-um, Emile” he stammered, his gaze locked on the curly-haired voice actor.

“Pretty name” Courfeyrac grinned, his teeth showing. Wow they were white. Stop staring! Combeferre mentally kicked himself. He looked away as Courfeyrac looked up.

A minute or so later, Courfeyrac capped the pen and shut the book.

“Here. Thank you again,” Combeferre smiled and took it from him, his fingertips lightly touching Courfeyrac’s. They shared a smile for a moment, then pulled away, cheeks burning.

“See you soon?”

“I’m here nearly every day” every day if I get to see you-pull yourself together Combeferre this is inappropriate.

“Wonderful,” Courfeyrac beamed again, and waved goodbye as he entered the booth.

—-

“YOU MET WHO NOW?!” Emile squealed, her features lit up with excitement.

“I met the very Jack from Jack’s Specs.”

“AT THE LIBRARY?!”

“yes”

“Did you shake his hand?”

“Yes, and also,” he pulled the book Courfeyrac had signed out of his bag and handed it to her.

“He told me to give you this” Emile took the book with wide eyes and stared at it for a while, frozen.

“Open it, something special is inside” he suggested. She opened it to a hand drawn picture with a short message alongside it. It said:

Hey Emile!

Your uncle told me you were a big fan of the show!I’m glad you enjoy it! I sure have fun making it! I hope your day is full of fun adventures!

-Jack

p.s. give your uncle this number and there was a number written alongside it.

“Uncle Ferre”

“Yes Emi?”

“Jack says to give you this number” she said, showing him the book. He nodded, and quickly took out his phone and typed in the number.

“Thank you Emi.”

“No, thank you!”

—

Hello? Courfeyrac? This is Combeferre. Or is this Courfeyrac? Emile gave it to me because she said it was written that the number had to be given to me.

 

Hello Combeferre! Yes! This is Courfeyrac!

Combeferre smiled down at his phone as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

So are you at the library today?

Combeferre looked around him. He was currently sat in the middle of piles upon piles of philosophy and political books.

Yeah, why?

Because I’m bored and I saw you holding a law book and hey, I studied law and maybe we could talk about it? Because none of my friends are into the textual side of politics while I find it fascinating.

Wow, if there was any scrap of doubt combeferre had about his feelings toward Courfeyrac that had just flown out the window.

A few minutes later, Courfeyrac wandered into the room, a searching look on his face. When he spotted Combeferre in the pile of books, his stomach flipped and flopped.

“Hush now butterflies, no time for that” he muttered to his stomach, smiling as he did. Combeferre waved him over and Courfeyrac stood in front of the scholar, a goofy grin on his face. How could he feel like this after only knowing this man for a day? Oh well, he didn’t question it.

“Hey,” Combeferre smiled back.

“Hey”


	10. I know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre and Courfeyrac had rode the bus together, although

Combeferre pulled his jacket tighter around him as he shivered in the cold, waiting for the bus to come. He stood at a small bus stop, just on the outskirts of town, surrounded all around by a white, snowy ground. His glasses fogged up frequently, and he had to constantly take them off and wipe them with his glasses napkin. His gloves were too worn down and chilled his fingers because of his obsession with buying every single book he saw so it left little money for even the essentials(also, he was just not bothered enough to buy another pair).

 

Finally, the screech of the bus wheels sounded in front of him. He sighed in relief, and sauntered up and onto the bus. After he payed the driver, he looked around and sighed: full again. He shuffled down the aisle until he saw an open seat next to a curly-haired man with earphones.

“Excuse me?” he asked, lightly tapping the man on the shoulder. The man pulled out his earphones and looked over at him.

“Is this seat taken?” the man shook his head and moved over a bit more to make some room.

“Thank you” Combeferre thanked, and sat down.

“Courfeyrac” the man said, Combeferre turned to see the man holding out his hand.

“Sorry?”

“Oh, I’m Courfeyrac” Combeferre took his hand and shook it.

“Oh, Nice to meet you. I’m Combeferre” he answered, letting go of Courfeyrac’s hand.

“Combeferre. Interesting name.”

“Well so is Courfeyrac”

“You got me there” he chuckled. A few minutes of silence followed.

Soon the bus stopped and Courfeyrac got off.

“Nice to meet you Combeferre, this is my stop” he said, gathering up his stuff. Combeferre slid out to let him through.

—

After a long day of work, Combeferre staggered onto the bus, mentally and physically exhausted from the day’s tasks. He plopped down in a seat and rested his head against cold window, letting his eyes shut for a second.

He was woken up by someone sitting next to him. He lifted his head, glasses eskew, to see who it was. It was the man he’d met earlier-Courfeyrac. He adjusted his glasses and smiled in greeting.

“Hello Courfeyrac,” the man smiled widely back.

“Hello Combeferre. Long day?” Combeferre nodded his head slowly, and sat up straight.

“And yours?”

“Great! I love my job.” he smiled, and dug through his bag.

“You hungry?”

“What?” Courfeyrac brought out a cookie.

“You hungry? There were extra cookies and they are absolutely amazing…they’re not poison, I swear it!” he said, crossing his heart as he saw Combeferre’s apprehensive look. Combeferre didn’t know why, but he felt like he could trust Courfeyrac, even if he had known him probably a total of 30 minutes.

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the cookie and taking a bite out of it. “not bad” he muttered, which caused an even bigger grin from the curly haired man.

—

Over the next few months, they sat next to each other on the bus(even on days it was crowded) and became good friends.

—

“Morning Combeferre”

“Morning Courfeyrac” Combeferre smiled as he handed his friend some tea.

“Thanks. English Breakfast?”

“Would I bring any other?” they shared a smile.

“Oh! wait! Hold this!” Courfeyrac said as he handed Combeferre his tea so he could look through his backpack. After a minute or so his hand resurfaced with a book.

“I got you something.” he said sheepishly, handing Combeferre an old, leather-bound book.

“I know you like moths and I was looking at an old bookstore and I found this and thought of you so yeah” he stammered, taking the tea and drinking it. His pink cheeks definitely the cause of the cold..pshh.

Combeferre took it, beaming, and started to flip through the pages.

“Courfeyrac…this is…” he looked up, “Wonderful”

“Really?”

“Yes! Yes! Its just-thank you…thank you” he smiled, and looked back at the book in his hands. Courfeyrac looked at Combeferre, his face looked absolutely marvelous when he smiled. It was like he was glowing from the inside out. His eyes always shone so brightly, and he had the most adorable dimples.

He looked away quickly when Combeferre lifted his eyes from his book as the bus stopped.

“I think its your stop Courf”

“What?” Oh, yeah…he had to get off. He scrambled to put his stuff away and thanked Combeferre as he got out of his way.

—

One day, Combeferre got on the bus to see no Courfeyrac. He furrowed his brows. It wasn’t common for Courfeyrac to get sick or anything, but, sigh, oh well.

He sat down and opened up his phone to see a new text from Courfeyrac.

Hey Combeferre,

They moved my job, so I can’t take the bus anymore :(

But maybe sometime you could accompany me for a cuppa? ;)

-Courf

Combeferre wasn’t sure if he should be dissapointed, or happy, so he got out a book and decided to be distracted.

—

2 weeks later

Combeferre was frustrated because he still hadn’t been able to answer the text. It seemed as if his job hated him because he was having very long working weeks and barely time to rest, and when he did have time he was passed out on his sofa.

When he got off at the bus stop, he ran into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry” he apologized. The person chuckled. He looked down to see Courfeyrac’s face smiling up at him.

“Courfeyrac!” he smiled, leaning down to hug the man.”What are you doing here?”

“I had a day off and since you never have a day off I thought I would accompany you for breakfast.

“but Courf-”

“You arrive at your job approximately an hour before you have to be at it as you have told me many times. So that means you can have breakfast with me” he smiled. Combeferre beamed down at him.

“Oh, and one more thing, I need to ask you something,” Courfeyrac said, motioning for Combeferre to lean down.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Combeferre took his face in his hands and kissed him.

“Yes”

After that, they linked hands and walked to breakfast together.


	11. Jokes and Tours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac is bad at cracking jokes and Combeferre is passionate

”What do you get when you cross a t-rex with fireworks?” Courfeyrac blurted out during one of the silent parts of the tour.

"What?" someone asked.

"DINO-MITE!" he exclaimed, a big smile on his face. The rest of the crowd gave him puzzled or annoyed looks.  
But there was a laugh that erupted somewhere from the front of the group. It grew louder and louder until a few snorts escaped. Courfeyrac smiled, at least someone was laughing.

He made his way to the front as the group started to move again.

The giggler was a boy with glasses. He was quite tall, and had sandy blonde hair. His cheeks were tinted pink and he seemed to walk with a slouch, but he looked friendly.

"Hello" Courfeyrac greeted, looking up at him. The boy looked down and smiled.

"Hello-nice joke back there."

"I’m glad someone laughed"

"Oh they just don’t have a sense of humor. This is one of the more stuck up" he whispered the words, "colleges anyways." that got a laugh out of Courfeyrac, the two moved near the back of the line.

"I’m Combeferre, by the way," the bespectacled teenager held out his hand. Courfeyrac shook it and beamed up at him.

"Courfeyrac,"

"Nice name"

"Yours too"

"So, Courfeyrac, besides pursuing a career in comedy, what else do you plan to do?" Combeferre asked.

"I plan on studying law, becoming a lawyer. But I’m probably going to double-major in theatre. And you?"

"A lawyer, maybe I’ll call you up if I get into any trouble," Combeferre laughed, "Being an activist is not the ,most glamorous thing, but its the promise of progress that keeps me going…I probably want to be a teacher…I was thinking of a medical professor. I want to be a doctor, but education is just so amazing and it can influence so much of a person’s beliefs and the more educated people are, whether academically or not, they’ll be able to have their own opinions on everything, and not just take any information without questioning it." he finished rather passionately. Courfeyrac just looked at him in awe. How could one be so…perfect?


	12. Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre finds a number in a shakespeare book

Combeferre perused through the dusty shelves of the old library. It was a rather beautiful and large one, it just seemed that not many people went there. Oh well, it just meant more peace for Combeferre when he did his work.

 

His fingers trailed lightly along the spines until he came upon one of his favorites: Macbeth. He plucked the book out of the shelf, careful to mark the spot where it had been, and opened it. He smiled as the familiar smell of the old book grazed his nostrils, until he saw the inside.

Someone had written their number in pen on the first page. He huffed and got out his phone to dial the number, ready to give this person who thought they could vandalize public property a strongly-worded talking to.

He exited the quiet part and pressed send, waiting as the ringing started. He paused. What if this had happened a while ago and the person completely forgot they did it? What if someone else had written this and now he was about to scold someone for something they didn’t do?

As he thought these things, someone picked up the phone.

“Hello?” a voice asked. It was a man’s, and it sounded quite cheery.

“Hello-sorry to bother you, but your number was written on the inside of a book here and-”

“So you read the scottish play too?”

“Well yes, but-”

“Thats awesome! I knew it would work! I wrote the number hoping to see if I could find anyone who was also interested in that play! This is so cool! I’m Courfeyrac by the way.”

“Combeferre. Now I was sa-”

“Great! We should talk about it! How about at the coffee shop across the street? 3 sound good? Alright! Well I gotta go-”

“But-”

“Bye!” and the line went dead. Combeferre huffed and snapped his phone shut.

“I guess I’ll have to go then” he muttered to himself, and went to check out the book.

—————-

The next day, Combeferre wandered into the shop and ordered his coffee. He then sat down and looked at his watch: 3:04. He took a sip and waited, book sitting in front of him.

He was tapped on the shoulder, and turned around to see probably the most handsome guy he had ever seen. He had floppy, curly hair covered by a newsboy cap, and big, brown eyes that came with a brilliant smile and cute nose.

“Excuse me, but are you by chance Combeferre?” Combeferre opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So instead, he just nodded his head.

“Great!” the man said, and moved over to his table. Combeferre just sat there with a sort of gobsmacked expression.

“You alright there?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” he snapped out of his state.

“So what’s your opinion on the play?” Courfeyrac asked, leaning forward and placing his chin in his hands.

“Well, I quite enjoy shakespeare’s work and-” Combeferre went on for a while, giving his opinion with Courfeyrac offering his own opinion in between.

Courfeyrac picked up the book and opened it.

“Oh wow I forgot I used pen. I feel dumb now. Oh well-I guess I might get to meet more people.” he said, smiling. Combeferre smiled back.

“Wow, I guess you really love this book.”

“I do-well I am majoring in shakespearean theatre…but I more enjoy it because I love hearing everyone’s opinion about it. They just fascinate me. And no one opinion is the same.”

Combeferre stared at Courfeyrac for a moment, his expression something unfamiliar. Courfeyrac smiled at him and handed the book back, breaking the other man’s thought.

“So, what do you do?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Pre-med with a minor in philosophy.” Combeferre answered, putting the book in his bag and turning back to Courfeyrac.

“Awesome. Tell me more.” he said, his expression becoming one of interest again. Combeferre’s heart did a little flutter. oh, that was new.

As he went on about his work, Coufeyrac showed as much enthusiasm as he had when they were talking about the play.

Courfeyrac swore he felt himself swoon at least once. If not twice.

“Oh, wow! I’m sorry to cut this short but I’ve got to go” Combeferre said, looking down at his watch. How was it this late already?

Courfeyrac’s face flickered with disappointment before going back to its original resting postition.

“Such a shame. It was wonderful talking to you!” he smiled, his face brightening.

“And to you as well,” he said, sticking out his hand before Courf went in for a hug. They paused, then Courfeyrac stuck out his hand as Combeferre went in for a hug.

“Sorry” they said, then smiled and shook hands.

“Hey, can I have your number?” Courfeyrac asked. Combeferre nodded and quickly wrote his number down on a slip of paper before waving goodbye and walking out the door.

Courfeyrac smiled at the paper down in his hand and put it in his pocket.

Combeferre smiled to himself as he left the shop, warm, fuzzy butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His pocket buzzed, he took out his phone and opened it.

unknown #: It was nice to meet/talk to you today-courf

his smile got even wider as he typed his response.

Courfeyrac jumped a little as his phone pinged. He opened the message to see it was from Combeferre.

combeferre: ditto. We should do it again sometime.

Courfeyrac beamed and wrote back.

courfeyrac: definitely


	13. Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the first prompts I ever got. Title inspired by a Mamma Mia! song

“Agh!” Courfeyrac groaned in frustration, crumpling up another piece of paper and chucking it into his overflowing bin.

“Courfeyrac! Would you keep it down? I’m trying to study!” a very aggravated Enjolras grumbled, poking his head in the door. His blonde curls were a mess and he had purple bags underneath his eyes.

“Forget studying, you should sleep my friend”

“Courfeyrac”

“Fine-fine! I’ll go over to Marius’s”

“Thank you” and with that, Enjolras left. Courfeyrac huffed and slipped on his jacket, being careful not to forget his guitar and notepad as he left the apartment.

———————-

“Marius!! Open up!” Courfeyrac banged on the translator’s door until it flew open.

“Yes Courfeyrac?”

“Marius! My wonderful friend-”

“What do you need Courf?”

“Enjolras kicked me out and I need a place to practice…and write ” he finished hopefully with a big smile.

“I’m sorry Courfeyrac, I was just getting ready to leave. I have a date with my darling Cosette!” Marius answered, practically bouncing on his toes in excitement. Courfeyrac sighed and nodded.

“But-I do know a wonderful little cafe down the street. Taldro’s, I think. Very nice, and is a great place for musicians.” Courfeyrac smiled and embraced his friend.

“Thank you very much Marius!” he pulled away started to walk towards the elevator.

“Goodbye! And have a wonderful date!” he smiled. Marius chuckled and walked back into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

———————-

When Courfeyrac arrived at the cafe, he ordered a coffee from the cute barista with the spectacles and sat down in a secluded corner so he could think.

“Yellow-Mellow-Chello-think Courf think!” he muttered to himself, tearing out another page and crumpling it up.

“You’ll never write your own songs and be stuck singing covers for the rest of your life!” he told himself, and buried his head in his arms.

——————

Many hours and two cups of coffee later, he had done nothing but make a nest of paper on the table. He had tried using the rhyming book jehan had gave him, but it was no good.

Courfeyrac sighed in frustration and looked at his watch. 9:30pm.great. He sat back in his chair in defeat.

A man sat across from him, a worried expression on his face. It took him a while to realize it was the barista that had been making his drinks all day.

“I just want to let you know we’re closing.” he said, fixing his glasses. Courfeyrac groaned and sat back up.

“Sorry,” he apologized when he looked down at the pile of paper.

“Not a problem,” said glasses, “want me to recycle these?” Courf nodded, and glasses got all the paper into the bin in one smooth sweep.

“Thanks”

“I hope I’m not prying but-are you okay?” he asked, resting an elbow on the table and leaning in.

“Truthfully-no. Its just- I’m a musician and I want to write my own stuff. But what sucks is that I can’t rhyme for shit so then I’m stuck with singing covers and while the songs are awesome, I would like to perform some of my own stuff.” Glasses nodded in understanding.

“Actually, if you need any help-I’m actually quite good at rhyming” he said, a soft smile spreading across his features.

“Really?”

“If you want I could help” Courfeyrac sat there a moment, then lunged across the table to give him a hug, startling the man.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou” he said. Then, realizing his position, he let the man go and sat back down. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry”

“Again, not a problem,” the cute barista answered, taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry-I never got your name” Courfeyrac said.

“Combeferre. And you are Courfeyrac I believe. Well yeah, I had to write it on your cup so yes you are” he rambled, a little flustered. “Sorry” he apologized.

“Its alright” Courfeyrac’s face sported a little smile. He would have to thank Marius later for telling him about this place.

The two got to conversing and it turns out Combeferre did have a vast knowledge about rhymes.

They got so caught up in writing until Combeferre looked at his watch.

“Oh wow,” it was about 12, “where did the time go.”

“Oh wow it is late.” Courfeyrac commented. Combeferre sighed and got up.

“Sorry to hold you up-do you need a lift home? My car is right outside.”

“Oh that would be nice. Thank you”

“Anytime,” Combeferre said, before he started to close up the place.

—

“See you soon!” Courfeyrac waved to Combeferre as the beat-up toyota pulled out of the lot. He turned around and sighed, holding the newly-written song to his chest.

As he was getting ready for bed, he opened the book again to see his song. On the top of the page, a phone number was written and underneath it said: ‘nice talking with you tonight! Call me if you need any more help or want to talk!-Combeferre’

He nearly squealed in excitement.

He fell asleep with visions of Combeferre’s glasses and smile and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Come and visit me at tumblr at youarekillianmehugh!


End file.
